Buttercup
by JulesFire
Summary: Part of my oneshot First Kiss Series hereafter refered to as FKS...lol. An early Autumn nature walk and a roll down a hill...that's all I'm sayin'. Dedicated to my Banana Pancakes reviewers :


Ok, here we go! Someone on the RS shrine asked for a "nature" story, and this is what came out. I'm pretty proud of it, as far as my stories go. I'm still taking requests and suggestions for a full-length story or episode rewrite, so let me know your ideas.

Disclaimer (I forgot to do this before): I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin would have burst through the window in "Betrothed," grabbed Star, and kissed her passionately, wordlessly proclaiming his undying love...(I'm half-kidding...)

-----------------------------------------------------------

'Beautiful,' thought Robin. That was really the only word for it. At his suggestion, the Titans had abandoned the tower for the day to take a walk through the hills on the outskirts of the city. It was late August, and the air had just enough crispness without taking away from the gentle warmth of the sun. They were hiking through the trees; Beast Boy, as a pack mule, was beginning to show signs of boredom. He naturally loved the outdoors and had been bounding about joyfully moments before, but Beast Boy could never be interested in one thing for too long. He and Cyborg exchanged glances, silently longing for the couch and their gamestation. Raven was actually enjoying the solitude. She walked along at a steady pace, making mental notes of poetic lines that came to her as she looked up at the slightly golden aspen leaves.

Robin wasn't looking at the trees. He was looking at the girl hiking next to him, who was unable to keep her feet on the ground as rapture overtook her. She laughed happily as a pair of chipmunks ran out from the brush, around her ankles, and off the other side of the path. A cool breeze came at them from ahead, and she closed her eyes, tilting her head back and allowing the wind to comb through her hair. The sunlight filtered through the trees and danced in patterns over her face. She raised her arms straight out to the sides and arched her back, lifting into the air slightly. Straightening out, her arms over her head, she did a mid-air twirl as she lowered herself back to the ground and opened her eyes—just in time to see Robin run into a tree.

"Watch the road, man," Beast Boy scolded, smirking at him. Cyborg gave a snort of laughter and shook his head. "Can't blame him; Star's random little dances are pretty sexy..." he trailed off laughing as Robin fixed him with a murderous glare.

Star just looked confused. "Sexy?" she wondered, looking expectantly at Robin. His anger gave way to embarrassment as he looked at Star, then BB and Cyborg, then at Raven, who simply shrugged and looked away. Sighing, he turned back to Star, who was still gazing at him with questioning eyes.

"Sexy...well...in this case, it...means you looked...good," he finished lamely, hoping the shadows from the trees would hide his blush. She looked at him for a moment, and her face broke into a smile.

"Is that all? Thank you, Cyborg, for finding me 'sexy,'" she told him sweetly. Cyborg, shaking with silent laughter, just patted her shoulder in response. Robin sighed and placed his head in his hands. He would have to finish explaining that at some point...but then he heard a cute little gasp off to his right, and opened his eyes to the most amazing expression of astonished joy that he had ever seen on Star's face.

Starfire had spotted a meadow. The trees opened to a spread of long, thick grass, bleached mint-green by the sunlight, and peppered with tiny flowers in purple and yellow. The meadow had several hillocks and mounds, making everything soft and rolling. They now stood on the edge of one of those mounds, sloping gently but significantly down to a valley 35 feet below. Beast Boy, giving in to the urge before anyone else did, immediately lay down and began rolling down the hill. His muffled "WHOOHOOO!" could be heard all the way down. Cyborg went next, sliding because he didn't want to risk damaging anything by rolling. Raven, who wasn't about to sacrifice her dignity, levitated primly down to the bottom of the hill and sat in the grass. Starfire, her eyes alight, grabbed Robin's hand. "Come on!" she cried excitedly, taking a running—or rather, flying—start. Forgetting to let go of his hand, she pushed off from the ground, rocketed a few feet forward, and hit the ground on her side, rolling rapidly. Robin, fearing injury, clung to Starfire's shoulders so that they rolled together. To keep from kicking her as they rolled, he locked his knees on either side of her legs. At the sudden pressure, Star seemed to realize that she had dragged him with her. He heard her exclamation of guilt and felt her wrap her arms around his back, as if to protect him as they sped down the hill. Finally they rolled to a stop, and Star collapsed on top of him. Both of them simply lay there for a moment, trying to catch their breath. As the shock of having just rolled down a hill at 50 miles per hour finally dissipated, they seemed to simultaneously realize what position they were in. Robin lay on his back, his hands still clasping her shoulders and his knees bent. Star was between his legs, holding him tightly around the waist and resting her chin on his chest. For a moment they were too dazed to move, but a particularly loud snicker from the other boys caused Star to roll off of Robin hastily, landing on her back next to him. Still extremely dizzy, they stayed like that, not noticing when the boys ran up the hill to go again. Raven pulled a diary from her cloak, levitated up to a low tree branch, and sat down to write.

Robin was pulled out of his shock when his hand brushed a bit of Star's hair, which was at the moment still strewn over his chest. Shaking his head to clear the last of his dizziness, he rolled over onto his stomach, moving her hair carefully out of the way and trying not to pay too much attention to how smooth and cool it felt as it brushed over his neck. He raised himself on his elbows to look at Star, and smiled at what he saw. Two butterflies, one black and white and one orange, were circling her hand, which she held suspended in front of her as she leaned back on an elbow. She was moving her hand back and forth, creating a dance that the butterflies seemed to follow. Tentatively she brought her hands in toward her face, and they followed, fluttering so close that one brushed her cheek. She giggled and flinched a bit, causing the butterflies to flit off over her head, circling each other as they disappeared into the distance. She turned to find Robin gazing at her, his affectionate smile undisguised. When he saw that he'd been caught, however, he looked quickly down at the grass and focused his attention on the first thing he saw...a small yellow flower. Smiling suddenly, he plucked it from the ground and held it lightly to her chin. "You like butter," he informed her, looking straight into her eyes. He laughed at her obviously confused look. "Well, you see, you hold up a buttercup to a person's chin," he explained, cupping Starfire's chin in his hand for emphasis, "and if the reflection is yellow, then...the person likes..." Robin trailed off. The expression in her eyes had changed; now Starfire was looking at him with a mixture of surprise and wonder. "Butter," he finished, feeling a little bewildered. He realized that was still holding her chin, and was gradually tilting her face toward his.

A light breeze ruffled Star's hair, but all she felt were the silky petals under her chin, along with the warmth of Robin's hand holding her face. He was close enough for her to feel his breath against her lips. She made no effort to tell him that she actually didn't like butter, and that this Earth method of detection seemed obsolete. Instead, she allowed herself to be drawn in the rest of the way, leaning against his shoulders and sinking into a kiss. She giggled for some reason, and he smiled and kissed her harder, pushing her back into the grass. She felt him drop the buttercup, and when she opened one eye briefly she saw it land next to her right hand. Without breaking the kiss, she reached over and closed her hand around the flower, tucking it gently behind her ear. She lay down the rest of the way, wrapping her arms around Robin's neck. 'Perhaps these buttercups are not completely useless,' she thought contentedly, before she stopped thinking altogether.


End file.
